Santa Baby
by Radiorox
Summary: Harm and Mac Christmas fluff. S7, before Answered Prayers.


Title: Santa Baby

Author: Radiorox

One-Shot

Summary: Harm and Mac Christmas fluff. S7, before Answered Prayers.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Merry Christmas!"

Harm was dressed as Santa Clause complete with the facial hair and padding that hid his otherwise impressive physique. A direct request from Chegwidden, he agreed to play the role for the office's annual toy drive when Bud was too ill to fit the bill.

Mac leaned against the rear wall of the conference room which was turned into something of a Santa's workshop complete with fake snow and a stuffed reindeer or two. As Chief of Staff she had enlisted some of the staff to play elves to Harm's Santa and was hanging back to admire her work when she felt his eyes on her. Even through the ridiculous costume, she could catch those sea-green eyes illuminating from his mirth. But, there was something hidden in his gaze which he now was allowed to show her as the last of their guests bound out of the conference room... desire. His heady gaze caused her to blush which spread through her body as a liquid warmth that pooled some place primal.

She knew loving him was dangerous business especially the way she would lose himself in him and yet, Mac gave in anyway. It began a month prior when Harm had showed up at her doorstep with no real reason for being there. It had been after the JAG-A-Thon where they'd hit the restart button and Mac found him showing up unexpectedly wherever she was.

Pizza place - he claimed to always go there even though it was half way across town.

Coffee shop - he preferred the taste.

Hair salon - he just happened to be in Georgetown, running errands and spotted her through the windows.

He never made a move on her though, until Mac realized why - he was waiting on her. It was evident on how he looked at her with such love and devotion, the small acts of a lover not a friend.

Flowers? He'd brought her those too and then proceeded to fall asleep on her sofa with his head lulled back against the cushions while Mac was in the kitchen preparing coffee. She smiled remembering that day, it was a Saturday in November and he'd recently returned from China. "Sorry, I'm exhausted." He said, through slip laden eyes when she settled next to him.

And then Mac kissed him.

It was equally sweet and tender, her lips moving over his tentatively until Harm was fully awake. He pushed Mac into the sofa, his body settling between her legs as a soft kiss blossomed in the heat of passion. They made love that day and Mac was sure she fell for him all over again. Despite neither of them mentioning the 'L' word, the way they moved, the way they touched was definitely love making.

"I think that's all for today, Colonel. May we secure early, ma'am?" She snapped her head up to find Petty Officer Tiner staring expectantly.

"Yes, Tiner. You can head home. The Commander and I will clean up."

Once they were alone, Mac walked towards Harm who was still seated in an oversized chair with his head back and his eyes closed. He'd tugged the beard down, and it dangled around his neck from the elastic which formerly secured it to his face. "Tired?"

When Mac slipped onto his lap, his eyes snapped open and he cast a glance over her shoulder to make sure they were alone. It was of mutual agreement to keep their relationship secret at least for a while. Given her break up with Mic and his with Renee just six months prior, it seemed the right thing to do. "Exhausted but, I can accept one more gift request."

Her arms casually draped around his neck and his tightened around her waist pulling her closer despite the padding between them. "Mmm...let's see. Christmas in Tahiti?"

"Don't I wish." He sighed. Harm's eyes took on a dreamy gleam as he imagined them rolling around the Tahitian sand, her in a bikini or less. "Anything else?"

"A kiss?" She leaned in and barely brushed her lips over his when she felt Harm squirming beneath her. "Harm? What...? _Oh_." Just a few inches from her eyes he held up his thumb and index fingers pinching a simple white gold and diamond band.

Her eyes focused on the ring marveling on how the diamond gleamed in the light. Harm's guarded expression made butterflies flutter in her tummy. "I was gonna ask on Christmas but, honestly? I can't wait anymore."

"Yes."

Harm grinned. The hand still holding the ring shook either from nerves or excitement, he wasn't sure but, there was no hiding the look of love in his eyes. "I didn't ask yet."

"The answer is still 'yes'." She assured him, leaning in to press a soft kiss on his lips. "A thousand times, _yes_."

"I haven't even told you that I love you." He took her hand, sliding the ring home and then bringing it up to admire how it looked on her slender finger.

"We have a lifetime for that." Mac kissed him again, this time a bit more passionately given they were still at headquarters, stopping only when the need to breathe prevailed. Still, she peppered kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his chin and another on his lips. "I love you, too."

"Merry Christmas, Sarah."

"Merry Christmas, Santa."

Her soft giggles echoed in the conference room when his arms tightened around her and his mouth found a certain spot on her neck.


End file.
